metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:James Pierce
The Deleter is not simply Samus' speculation. Someone attacked her with a Federation Suit on with heavy construction equipment. One soldier throws K.G. into the lava. And James is the last left alive. I think that alone is evidence enough for him to be the Deleter, but there's plenty of other evidence that I've laid out on the main page. Until evidence is discovered that he's NOT the Deleter, then it would be pretty obvious that deleting facts due to speculation would count as vandalism. Extraxi 01:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Deleter Should we make a page of the Deleter featuring every 07th Platoon member as a header in the page with their Evidence of being a suspect of the Deleter and at the bottom is the Highest possible outcome of being the Deleter Metroid101 05:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Wait... Isn't KG the Deleter, since he is said to still be at large by the epilogue? Dazuro 07:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :No, K.G. is the one who got the business end of a lavadrop. Extraxi 08:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't that Maurice? Dazuro 01:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :No, Maurice was icy chill all up in the big ice room, yo. Extraxi 02:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) (Woooord.) And the corpse KG dropped into the lava was covered in ice. Your point? Dazuro 02:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Someone on both GameFAQs and here did mention something about ice being on the GF soldier who was dropped into the lava. I'd have to verify it myself, though, when my Wii is fixed. Either way, can someone verify if they can return to the room where Maurice was found after that cutscene, and if so, if Maurice's body is still there? Weedle McHairybug 02:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Would it matter if there was ice on him or not? Maurice's body remains in the big icy room, like I said. And still, every member of the 07th Platoon has a Freeze Gun. You are trying to find reasoning without logic. Extraxi 02:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought Maurice's body disappeared. I'm trying to logically deduce why it could be KG, because the character list so heavily implies it. Why bother mentioning that they didn't find him if we know exactly what happened? It'd be pointless. It shows every other trooper as dead even if we didn't personally witness the death and only saw it in a cutscene. But he's said to be missing. Dazuro 02:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maurice's body is still there. Lyle's body is still there. James' body is still there. If K.G. is the Deleter, then who was thrown into the lava? And why would they show the player, to explain why K.G. is missing, when they could simply show Samus and make everything so we wouldn't have to think about it in the slightest? Extraxi 02:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, assuming KG did get fried, wouldn't she have at least placed "presumed dead" instead of something like "missing"? Weedle McHairybug 02:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Military Protocol. A friendly is never considered KIA until evidence is found. Until then, they remain MIA. However, if you could check the list after the Bottle Ship self-destructed, I'm sure that Samus would have updated it to 'definitely dead'. Extraxi 02:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait, when do we ever find James' body? And I thought KG was male. Dazuro 02:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I was meaning Samus when I said "she." Weedle McHairybug 03:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah. KG has a fairly androgynous face and some people thought he was a woman at first on the forums, so I wasn't sure. Dazuro 03:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the Deleter ever existed, well, at least not in the way that they want us to think. My reasoning is this: MB manifactures the entire Deleter plot, so much so that she takes on the role (She was seen throwing around some guards in a cutscene after all). She then kills KG (before or after whoever dies in the biosphere, but most likely before Maurice) and places him in the construction vehicle. After KG disappears (maybe telekeneisis, telepatically telling monsters to move him, or gets thrown off when the vehicle breaks down). Later on she kicks him into the lava. The cutscenes of Maurice and KG were most likely 'figments of her imagination', induced by what MB told her. I don't think that James was setting explosives in the building because he was fixing the computer, although I'm pretty sure Nintendo/Team Ninja wanted us to think James/Adam was the Deleter. Also, wouldn't Adam know about it (therefore the Deleter could never have existed as a GF)(He would know who was killing everyone)? Gah my thoughts are all over the place right now. This pretty much is everything though. gammer10 06:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) How would Adam know it? Every comm system except Samus' was offline. Dazuro 09:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Its obviously him. Everything said in the article all leads up to James. Also, Samus needs to see someone die or at least someone verifies it. Remember when Samus listed Anthony as "Deceased" when she thought he died from Ridley? That pretty much goes to show how Samus pictures it when updating her log, so since no one confirmed K.G. died, nor does she know where he is (since his body was thrown in the lava), Samus marks K.G. as 'missing'. Simple as that. Also, gammer10, while your theory is very interesting that doesn't really explain why there was a GF soldier driving that machine when attacking Samus or why he was running away from her. And that cutscene of someone throwing a body in the lava wasn't a "vision" from Samus, but just a scene from a different area of the game. Dr.Pancake 04:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I found one bit of information in my second playthough that I haven't seen anyone bring up yet about James being the guilty party. Sometime between Adam's death and discovering James' corpse, the character profiles for James and K.G. mention they're both heading toward Sector 3 (where the earlier peculiar cutscene takes place), and at this point in the game everyone else on the team is marked red (Adam/Sacrifice, Anthony/Ridley'd, Lyle/First down, Maurice/Frosty). So considering one of the two gets kicked in the lava, we discover James' corpse while K.G.'s body is never found, there's another reason to believe it's James. Sestren NK 06:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I already put that James tries to keep Samus from following him up under evidence. Didn't I? Extraxi 07:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Disregard that, some derp derp removed it. Faded 07 I'd just like to congratulate ChozoBoy here on finding more supporting evidence with a sharp eye AS WELL AS providing imagery for it. Nice work. Extraxi 00:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :That is literally the only thing that is keeping me from removing the entire section The Deleter. Everything else is crap. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]]01:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Not just that, but the fact you probably haven't played Other M to have noticed each bit of evidence piling up. Extraxi 18:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Even I began suspecting it myself and finding him dead where MB was when she was "shot" just cemented the notion. Marx Wraith 18:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Death How did James die btw o-o Shadowblade777 03:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :He was about to assassinate a young girl, as far as he knew. Boy, you just never expect children to be androids. Extraxi 03:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think MB was young... and I asked HOW he died, not what he did to die. Shadowblade777 04:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh. Well. There's a gunshot as the screen goes black. When you find him, his visor is shattered. He could very well have been shot in the face, but removed any gore, or he could have been punched just as hard, but would still require gore as a verification. :: ::In other words, something faced his face. Extraxi 05:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :If you look close there is a chunk taken out of him....me thinks MB fed him to her "children" Marx Wraith 02:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :I thouht James died from the Queen? The way the game made it look like and also his body (Well, face) was in a husk form. Well, that wouldn't really explain what happened in that cutscene when James tried to shoot MB, so I guess he died from MB. Dr.Pancake 04:24, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : :I still think she fed him to her "children" XD Marx Wraith 04:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok, James was the "Deleter", then after Samus left from talking to MB James came and tried to shoot her. But then she TOTALLY kicked his butt and killed him. This is shown because when the people tried to reprogram her she started to punch everyone all across the floors and walls! XD MB killed him for trying to kill her, not sure though why his face looked like that, but I know this...Just think about it for a bit... :) Evan 04:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Yes,yes and yes. She beat him to death,THEN she fed his mangled corpse to her Children. XDMarx Wraith 04:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Lol Ridley Dang, this game left a lot of mystery in it. Dunno what the reviewers are talking about, the story was great! Just what I'd expect from a Metroid story and it did not contradict the Prime games what so ever, on the contrary it was actually very careful on how it told the story without even mentioning anything about Prime like for one calling the lobster like Space Pirates "Zebesians" confirms that they're are more than one type of Space Pirates which was a actually a gimmick started with the Prime games.I guess the Ridley cutscene was the only thing that actually contradicted the Prime games, but I'm pretty sure they did that just to make the battle look more epic instead of Samus just staring at him. Dr.Pancake 04:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :You mean how she is visually frightened by him? Marx Wraith 18:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yesh, she encountered him 7 times before that fight, she souldn't even care anymore by then... ::1. Ridley: Zero Mission ::2. Mecha Ridley: Zero Mission ::3. Meta Ridley: Prime ::4. Meta Ridley: Prime 3 ::5. Omega Ridley: Prime 3 ::6. Ridley: Super Metroid ::7. Ridley: Super Metroid ::But hey, even without the Prime games, 4 encounters is still a lot. Dr.Pancake 18:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::...Maybe its because since he was truly dead at the end of Super Metroid,she was just shocked to see him?.....I don't know maybe she had a relapse from the tramatic stress attack she had when they met again in the manga? Marx Wraith 19:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::....Ok how about this, how do we know that she didn't get a little scared all those other times because she was silent for all those battles?...Gah go ask "Father Brain" for the answer! Marx Wraith 19:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll go ahead and say this; it's hard to put emotional stress in 2D games, and FPS games where the main character doesn't have a voice actor. And Team Ninja has a history of making women panic. Extraxi 19:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know... Samus Meta Ridley encounter was so plain that I find it hard to believe she'd even be surprised to see a clone of Ridley. Its not really that hard to put emotions in 2D games, Samus could talk, it had cutscenes, put all that together and you'll get a 2D surprised Samus. Anyway, I thought Ridley dies in Prime 3 because the Phazon corruption disintegrated him and the one in Super Metroid was just a Ridley clone, but already fully grown. Dr.Pancake 20:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::......but you know your ship stats doesn't COUNT him as killed in the Leviathan ;) Marx Wraith 20:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I heard something about that. I'm guessing some sort of easter egg? We all know Ridley will be back since the Prime games are Prequels, but I don't know. We need a game between here (Metroid Prime 3 -> (new game) -> Metroid II) or (Metroid II -> (new game) -> Super Metroid). I'm hoping Retro is up to something because of that secret ending in Prime 3, they can't stop now and just move onto making monkey games... We need more Metroid! Dr.Pancake 21:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes! More Retro Metroid please! And about Ridley even if the last feasible source of his revival was destoyed along with the X,you can't tell me the corrupt GF didn't make multiple copies of his DNA. I say since he has always been the most hated adversary of Samus and the reason she was left parentless, that there should be a game with a plot that completely revolves around him and have him as the ultimate Final Boss of that metroid game. Marx Wraith 21:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, technically Ridley is the last boss of Zero Mission, but I know what you mean. I think Retro should be the ones making 3D Metroids, but with the help of Sakamoto and Sakamoto should just stick with the 2D games if hes planning anything. Although, Retro can learn something from Other M, maybe the next game they make doesn't have to be a FPS, but somewhat the same gameplay as MOM but definitely with Retro Studios art style and PLEASE! Bring back the Scan Visor, one of the greatest features implemented in a game. Dr.Pancake 21:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop and bring this over to Ridley's talk page. All of it. Just cut and paste it and slap it over there or something. This is not the place. Extraxi 21:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Alternately we could realize that these pages are for discussion of the articles, not the subjects. Dazuro 21:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Pleeeeease, this kind of stuff always happens in a talk page. Look at the Kyratian talk page for example. Just relax, I'll admit its not really a good idea to go off topic, but when it happens just deal with it, it'll end in no time. Dr.Pancake 21:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I kinda realized it too, but I've said all I was going to say, so don't worry too much. Marx Wraith 21:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Lyle's Killer I've got this itch, and it's aching in the back of my brain. James is the communications expert, Lyle is the demo guy. James plants explosives before finding Lyle. Lyle is dead in an area YOU'RE NOT YET ALLOWED TO EXPLORE, and Little Birdie's shell was resting against the vehicle the 07th Platoon rode in on, which he couldn't have done unless Lyle was running late, which is unlikely because he was the one /sent to Sector 1 first/. Could it be, Little Birdie found a preset meal while James absconded with explosives? Everyone was already in a rush to get there. Extraxi 01:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) So you think James killed Lyle and left the body there, stole the bombs, planted them, and Birdie found and ate part of the body after the fact? I guess it kind of makes sense, but there isn't enough evidence to say it yet. But it's also possible that Lyle was in on the job too. How do we know for sure who was trustworthy? Perhaps Lyle planted the bombs and James killed him due to Evil Villain Killing His Allies Syndrome. A lamentable disease. Point is, there's just as much evidence of that. Maybe he killed Maurice because he was threatening to expose the operation, Lyle so he didn't spoil the bomb locations, KG... who the hell knows... You get the point. Dazuro 01:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) There's less evidence of that and you don't like to back up your theories so I doubt that in every way possible. Especially since one heavy piece of proof; if they were working together, the GF would kill him without a word for murdering other people helping him, especially considering Maurice lying around as evidence. Extraxi 02:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh dear god not again -__- Please for the LOVE OF ANY LIVING THING ON THIS WIKA... PLEASE DON'T FIGHT AGAIN D: Metroid101 02:12, September 10, 2010 (UTC) That'll teach me to try to have a civil discussion with him after all that boiled over. Sheesh. Dazuro 02:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) xD LOLZ ... Such a Dramatic comment replied with a subtle comedic response... xD Thats why I love you Dazuro xD Metroid101 02:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm just not entirely sure where any of that came from. I didn't even notice his subtle attack at first. I was just like wtf Metroid101, we weren't fighting, we were actually getting along and debating--waiiiit, I should reread that... Hmph. Completely uncalled for. Whatever... At least this was clearly labeled as a theory. Don't think we should have Speculation/Theory sections here, but since we do, it fits nicely there. Dazuro 02:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) oh lolz, I was skimming through his comment's first sentence and I read "you don't like to back up your theories so I doubt that in every way possible" .. I took it negatively with my negative charged brain xD Guess I should've read it all before I judge :D Metroid101 02:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I wasn't bashing you. I meant his remark was uncalled for in my opinion, not yours. I'm the one that failed to read entirely. We both suck at comprehension! Yay! Dazuro 02:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yep.. skimming through comments (strangely I stopped reading at 'Waiit") which isn't good for one's mind... oh... crap... how can I pass english at school with this mind... NOOO!! oh well, we should have a theory page, like Lostpedia or LoZ Wikia ... it'll be fun Metroid101 02:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't know about that. My problem with theories is that a lot of people take this wiki as serious and official, despite our obvious disclaimers. Just look at the time when Nintendo Magazine published an article and called Brug Mass "ULF 27!" And arguments on forums are often solved by "well Metroid Wiki says this so it's true" comments. Yes, they're stupid, but obviously we're taken seriously as a resource, so we should crack down more on fancruft IMO. Also, if you look down at the bottom of the Edit page, there's a link to the Metroid Fanon wiki. Feel free to theorize there to your heart's content. Dazuro 02:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow, it is there... you might not see me on talk-pages for the next 3 weeks xD Maybe as a solution then we should have interwikia links to Theory pages on the Fanon wikia? it may give our wikia an edge and be unique Metroid101 02:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Not a bad idea. Too bad we can't start RFCs, only comment on them. If the admins were more active this might be worth looking into, but the fact that Talk:Ridley got to the point it did indicates that they're rather busy right now. Not that I blame them, life should be a priority over simply editing wikis and such. But then any unsourced statements and theories could be interlinked there instead, and we'd be entirely fact-based as was the original intent. Dazuro 02:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Evidence As James moves towards the Bioweapon Research Center, he makes some effort to keep Samus from following him. I don't understand. If the Deleter was Anthony, K.G., or Adam, he would of course try to stop Samus from following him. Shouldn't we take that out? That.. uh... Makes less sense. Care to elaborate? Extraxi 01:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :There is a sequence in which James heads for the BRC, where you find MB. During that sequence, James raises a bridge so you won't be able to reach him. That's when you activate the Space Jump. Now let's suppose that Anthony is the Deleter and he is heading for the BRC. Don't you think he would also try to stop Samus from following him? He doesn't want to be discovered, right? Do you understand now? :But Anthony's not the Deleter. Extraxi 02:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :OH WAIT you mean clarify. I get it now. Extraxi 02:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I know he's not the deleter, it was an example.